


Mask! Copy.

by ViolentVioletEye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, God I really don't know what to tag for this, I dunno this is one fifth of an AU, Its just very short and I'll probably never do anything with it, Possession, Techno's just straight up not having a good time, Very venom inspired, i guess?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentVioletEye/pseuds/ViolentVioletEye
Summary: Techno is running.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Mask! Copy.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a tiktok, was hit with inspiration, wrote this in ten minutes, had a breakdown halfway through; bon appetit.

"Get on the ground, now!"

_Famous YouTuber on the run_

The warehouse was empty, far from any dense population. The only people in this shipping yard was the FBI squad, armed to the nines in gear and guns, and their target.

_Wanted for several crimes of trespassing, breaking and entering,_

Pale hands trembled as they lifted up to the back of their head. Every gun was aimed towards them as they slowly turned towards the agents, breathing labored and panicked.

Techno stared at them with weary eyes, skin ashen with panic and exhaustion.

"G...guys…" His voice was hoarse, weak, and shaky. "You… you don't wanna do this…"

"Masks!"

"Copy!"

Techno squeezed his eyes shut as he took a shaky breath. A tear dripped down his cheek. "A-Alright. Have it your way," he whispered.

"Mask!"

_and numerous counts of manslaughter._

Before their eyes, a mask lifted from under his shirt and latched onto his face. His very being fizzled like he was on a TV screen with bad reception before it stabilized. Stood before them was someone entirely different from Techno. He wore a red overcoat that looked like something a king would wear, a fitting golden crown upon his head, a white shirt, and blue trousers tucked into his brown boots. A sword was on his hip, and his hair was a bright pink, done in a braid that was slung over his shoulder. And, on his face, was a mask that resembled a boar, with tusks and all.

 **_"Copy,"_ **Blade snarled before he rushed forward, deflecting bullets with his sword.

_If you see this man, do not approach and call the police immediately._

**Author's Note:**

> I highly doubt I'll do anything with this. This was more just a warm-up. Enjoy regardless? I guess?


End file.
